


Her Miss Swann

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: (not an actual pairing in the ficlet), (references to Elizabeth/Will), F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Estrella is Miss Swann's personal maid. She knows that she sometimes looks and touches too much, too intensely. But it doesn't matter as long as it's a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I rewatched Potc: The Curse of the Black Pearl for the nth time again tonight. It got me to thinking. (Estrella's name has been digge up from a Potc wiki, also credited in credits. She's the maid who Elizabeth tells to run to the Fort when Barbossa's attack on Port Royal.)

Estrella knows that she ought not to look too long, let her fingers linger on her mistress’ soft fine skin, for her thoughts are a wickedness born from idleness. Not idleness of hand but of mind, for her hands have work enough, helping to keep her mistress, her miss Swann, looking pretty as a picture, her clothes in fine repair, her rooms tidy. 

 

But she cannot stop her eyes from wandering, touching too long but not too long to be noticed, tucking away those stolen gifts into memory. And what harm might there be in indulging, slaking a thirst she does not dare name, if no-one knows?

 

She knows that she ought not, but it is such a little vice, and the object of her affection and desire such a pretty creature, anyone would want to be with miss Swann. And everyone knows that miss Swann would most like to be with one William Turner, apprentice to mister Brown, yet no-one dares utter it aloud. The same applies to Estrella’s affections, if they are a secret only she knows, they do not exist, are not out in the open to be condemned. And her imaginings are enough, have to be.

 


End file.
